


Smooth Sepia

by aam5ever



Series: The Tales of Risewood [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ban me from XBox Live, Flirting to the max, Fluff, M/M, Smut, This was from a while back but I decided to post it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Jon's relentless flirtationship boils over into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Sepia

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry not sorry) this is the first smut I've written (mainly because I'm doing my MUST TRY ALL WRITINGS idea) so, enjoy!

It was a particularly slow day in the RoosterTeeth office. Let's Plays got done quickly, there were no productions that weren't already pre-recorded, and everyone was in a completely relaxed mood. Michael was with Lindsay to bother the Let's Build crew. Geoff and Gavin had gone to get some coffee for everyone, and elected to go to a coffee shop that was pretty far away.

  


Their only excuse was that the coffee was 'top as dicks'. Idiots.

  


This left Ray, Jack, and Ryan. Ray and Jack were on a lunch break, so this finally left Ryan. A two hour long GTA V Let's Play had to be turned into an hour somehow. He sighed for what must've been the fifth time in the past thirty minutes as he cut bits of audio together to get rid of dead silence. A bit of stitching here, a small text note there for the audience... it would possibly be a good one. 

  


The door to the office opened slowly, and the man assumed that Michael, Ray or Jack had returned. God knew it couldn't be the morons that wanted to go on a fucking adventure for coffee. Something that they, mind you, could get in the office easily. 

  


No, it was Jon Risinger who opened the door. Ryan glanced at the approaching man. “What brings you here?” He asked, as if they were in a bar or something. He was stupid; he knew why he was there.

  


Jon only rolled his eyes. “I’m just here for the atmosphere...” That wasn't the entire reason. He looked around the room. “...If there is any. Where is everyone?” 

  


“If you even care, they’re out getting food.” He turned back to his editing, hoping for this to be an innocent day. He and Jon have been flirting constantly for a while, so him coming in when people were ‘conveniently out of the office’  wasn’t a surprise. Maybe he was coming for no real cause.

  


Just... just maybe.

  


“So, you weren’t planning on eating for now, huh?” He continued to question. The working man only swiveled in his chair to face him.

  


He raised an eyebrow. “Does that bother you?”

  


“No, no...” He plopped onto the white couch with his iPad. “It gives me all the more time to have you to myself, Haywood.” The artist wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a devilish smirk playing upon his lips.

  


Ryan sighed, as if he was personally bothered by the notion. To be honest, he’d let Jon bother him all day long if he didn’t have actual work to do. “Maybe when I’m actually not working, Risinger.” He turned his chair back to his previous work.

  


“Tonight, then?”

  


This made the older man pause. “What do you mean by, ‘tonight’?”

  


He hadn’t heard Jon sneak up behind him, but his hot breath was suddenly present next to his neck and ear. “Anything you want it to mean...” He dared to whisper, curious to see how Ryan would interpret it. He had been meaning to go further with their unestablished relationship.

  


This made Ryan ponder what in fresh Hell the man could possibly mean. He only came to one conclusion: “So, coffee after work, then?” 

  


“Coffee after work.” Jon forcefully spun Ryan’s chair around once more, giving him a quick and chaste kiss on the lips before retreating back to his second home- I mean the white Achievement Hunter couch. On a very meticulous cue, Geoff and Gavin burst through the door.

  


“We got coffee bitches!” The mustached man yelled excitedly. “Fuckin’ good coffee too!”

  


“Let Jon have mine.” Ryan told them. “I’m planning to have some a bit later...”

  


Later came quicker than both of them could’ve imagined. Throughout the day, Jon played the game that they usually played. He left the man dirty notes that he had to discreetly throw away, and gave him looks that made Ryan want him more and more. Yet, the older was not responding to most of the acts outwardly. He was letting it build up inside him, for when they were alone. With the day being so lazy and the flirting becoming so heavy, late afternoon rolled around fast. It wasn’t long before Ryan saw Jon leaning against the doorframe of the office, waiting for him with a wanting look in his eyes.

  


Oh, he was gonna get it, alright. 

  


They left together in Ryan’s car, and Jon tried to give him a few nips at the neck before they even drove off. “Jon, we’re still in fucking park.” He informed the eager man. He tried to seem unaffected by the affectionate actions.

  


“I can’t help myself,” Was his weak excuse. “You’re too sexy to not want all day.”

  


This made Ryan blush the slightest shade of red before he shook his head and began to drive to his home. “I can’t believe you...” 

  


Even as they drove, Jon couldn’t help but be persistent. He continued to lean over and kiss at the sweet spot underneath the older man’s chin and stubble. Ryan tried his best not to make the noises he was urging to make, and stay focused on the road. He was basically biting his tongue as they continued driving.

  


When Jon kissed a particularly sensitive spot, he almost honked the horn. “God damn it, Jon...” He said with no malice. This only made the other man chuckle and continue his work.

  


Once they finally reached Ryan’s house, Jon was still kissing on Ryan’s neck gently. He had to pull his head away from the chasing lips to get his attention.

  


“We’re here, you know.” He told him. The younger man smirked before getting out of the car. 

  


“Big house.” He said matter-of-factly. “Are you compensating for something?”

  


“You’ll see so for yourself.” Ryan only told him. The simple, yet flirtatious comment that he had been holding back all day made Jon blush a bit pink before they disappeared behind Ryan’s door.

  


They didn’t even make it past there before it began.

  


The first thing the older man did once they were inside was turn and kiss Jon hungrily and passionately. The other, taken aback but not protesting, let him have his way with his mouth. He had been teasing the man all day, so he deserved some sort of reward. Ryan’s tongue found its way into Jon’s mouth, and they swirled with each other. He let his hands work into Jon’s dark, luscious hair, softly caressing it between his fingertips. Jon, in turn, had his hands up and down Ryan’s back, rubbing and massaging it as the kiss went further and further, bodies pressed against each other more and more...

  


Shoes and shirts were taken off shortly after. Jon lifted his neck to invite Ryan for a taste. He complied, mouth soon sucking on the fair flesh. The younger man’s eyes fluttered back, mesmerized by the action. He felt himself growing harder as Ryan continued to work on his neck. He nipped at it slightly in one area, making Jon’s toes curl and head tilt back even more in pleasure. A small moan escaped his mouth, which was complete music to Ryan’s ears. he did it a few more times as he gave his coworker more hickies before lifting his lips off slowly. This let Jon exhale in delight for the small break and sorrow that it was over.

  


“Do you want to go further...?” Ryan asked, deep voice laced with desire. 

  


Jon quickly nodded. “Yes... of course...” He bit his lip seductively. 

  


He was led up to the bedroom. A king sized bed with clean beige sheets and stuffed-to-the-brim pillows met them. The carpet underneath the artist's feet was soft and, for lack of a better word, inviting. He was taken into Ryan's strong arms, embraced tenderly.

  


Blue eyes met blue eyes, both like seas that want to meet. "I'm glad you invited me over..." Jon smirked, eyes flickering down to Ryan's bare chest for mere seconds.

  


It was all he needed to know how much he was wanted. "I'm glad you asked." Their mouths met each other once more.

  


It was much more soft and sweet at first. They started off slow, pulling closer to each other until they were almost chest to chest. Jon felt more attention running south as the kiss got faster and faster. He began to slowly rub his crotch against Ryan's, his dark jeans suddenly feeling too restricting. The motion was felt by the other man, who corresponded with his own friction. They were both in the midst of a scene they both had fantasized about at least once during their flirting. More rushed and urgent kisses happened, the grinding against each other picking up speed. Finally, Ryan decided he had enough. Pulling away from the other's mouth, he got on his knees. 

  


"Ryan..." Jon said his name breathlessly, and without reason. He just needed to say it, since the name was lodged in his throat. The man of the hour was currently stripping him of his jeans. He looked up at the mention of his name and shot him an evil smirk in response while the zipper slowly worked its way down its trail. They came off, Jon stepping out of them. 

  


Ryan looked up at him through his eyelashes, his hand rubbing at Jon's erection through his gray boxers. Jon let a small groan resonate in his throat at the sight and touch. He bit his lip and looked away, hiding his blush. It amused Ryan, who continued to palm at his hidden cock. The standing man tried to remain calm, only biting his lip and feeling up the other man's hair with his hands. He felt Ryan's hot breath on his crotch and felt the lower region twitch at the heat. He felt himself breaking into a cold sweat at any moment now, just from trying to hold back his reactions to the arousing pleasure. The continuous activities Ryan was doing wasn't helping in any way.

  


Finally, the man on his knees slowly began to pull the boxers down. Jon suddenly felt very exposed, but Ryan's mouth on his cock disintegrated that thought. He was just the right amount of exposed. The older man first kissed the tip, and then worked his way down the shaft with the kisses. It felt strangely better than Jon would've imagined. He felt the strong urge to just let out a sigh, and didn't notice when he did until Ryan softly chuckled from lower down. That didn't stop him from continuing to work his mouth. He began to lick at the head of Jon's erection, and then rub it with his thumb afterwards. Above, Jon could barely handle the touch. He still managed to keep it together, only slightly tugging at Ryan's soft, caramel hair when he felt sudden blossoms of complete delight.

  


It wasn't long before the older man ventured to the next step. He moved his mouth over the tip once more, kissing it slightly before he took it into his mouth. Slowly, he bobbed forward, waiting for Jon's reaction. When he got none, he went deeper until he was at his limit, and then pulled out again. Ryan then sucked as he bobbed his head over and over, getting more of a result when he got faster. Jon tilted his head back and let out a moan, finally coming apart and giving in. He gently put his hand behind Ryan's head, just to guide him to a good rhythm. It worked, fitting to both of their comfort levels. 

  


Jon began to feel a familiar pressure beginning to build up. "God damn, Ryan..." He spoke, voice a bit deeper than usual. He felt spent already, just from all of the sexual tension throughout the day and all the sexual happenings going on at this very second. 

  


Ryan took this as an invitation to speed up a bit, his cheeks hollowing out, his eyes closed as he heard the artist's heavy breathing. When he knew that the man was close to release, Ryan's lips were off of his cock, and abruptly back up to Jon's neck. The younger man didn't have time to whine about it. He felt the slight throbbing of the need to be touched from his cock, but didn't voice this. He knew Ryan did this on purpose, the diabolical fucker. Yet, he couldn't complain. After all, the marks he was sucking into Jon's neck were feeling  incredible . 

  


He continued to move his mouth along the bare skin, kissing at his clavicle, and then chest. Jon began to unbutton Ryan's own pants and slide them down with his boxers as well. Soon, they were both the same amount of naked. 

  


Ryan caught Jon's gaze, a look that made them both yearn for each other even more. "You look even better when you're naked." The older of the two told him. "I thought it would be impossible." It was slightly corny, but enough to make Jon crack a smile and chuckle as he took Ryan face in his own hands and brought him to his lips. They continued to share deep, meaningful kisses, both of their erections causing a bit of friction that they both desired. Jon reached down and began to pump Ryan's cock, causing the other to sigh into Jon's mouth involuntarily. Liking the result, he continued to move his hand up and down the shaft, smirking as they continued to lock lips. 

  


Ryan expressed his feeling of euphoria with slightly tight grips at the dark brown locks. He felt Jon drift away from his swollen lips and to the sensitive spot underneath his chin, which he was nipping at in the car. He began with the same short, innocent kisses. They soon turned into licks and sucks that let Ryan feel the sensation he had been giving Jon earlier. This, combined with the continuous handjob, made Ryan's own pressure build up slowly but surely. He was moaning into the cool air of the bedroom, a rose-sepia tone pouring into the room from the windows as the sun was nearing the ending of its descent behind the horizon. He felt Jon then pull his hand away from the member.

  


"Lay down." Instructed the younger man. Ryan didn't protest, laying on his soft sheets, elbows propping up his upper half. He looked at Jon with a questioning eyebrow before he saw him lower himself to almost his level, half of the artist's body on the bed. Jon brought his head to Ryan's cock, and took it into one of his hands. He licked the head, tongue swirling all around it before he took it into his mouth. His head bobbed faster than the older man's did against his erection, since he was ready to make the man moan even louder than he did.

  


And moan, he did. Ryan couldn't help the sounds escaping his throat. He gripped the bed sheets as Jon licked at his mass and then sucked it. One of his hands had began to massage at the base of his cock while he sucked, causing the older of the two to make even more aroused noises. He bit his lip and tried to stop himself from sounding too needy, head tilting back and eyes squeezing shut at times. 

  


Jon continued to bob his head more, wanting Ryan to only feel the best pleasure. He paused for a moment and gently swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock once more before continuing to suck. 

  


Meanwhile, the older man was coming apart at the seams. His breathing was labored and mixed with groans and moans of enjoyment. Ryan ran his hands through his own hair, almost ready to tear it because of all the indescribable feelings he felt. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. His final, loud sound was followed by Jon swallowing what he had released.

  


The younger man continued to gently lick and kiss at the hot flesh of Ryan's cock. The man laying down panted, flushed. He felt Jon climbing onto him, and soon they were face to face, body to body. Jon was right on top of him, and began to kiss the older man gently. He then rolled off, and continued to kiss him while they were on their sides. Ryan could almost taste himself in their kisses, and he realized that he should give Jon the feelings he had earlier. Slowly, as they locked lips and occasional blue-eyed gazes, Ryan reached down rubbed Jon's own erection. He felt Jon twitch at the sudden friction, but not protest. He even slightly thrusted into the rubs and tugs at his cock, seeming to beg for a bit more without words. 

  


Ryan understood how badly he was aroused. He heard the slight intakes of breath and felt Jon even slightly bite at his lip. He didn't deny the younger man of his desires, beginning to fully pump his shaft with rhythm. 

  


This made the artist practically melt. He was reaching the brink of complete euphoria and release, each movement of Ryan's hand edging him closer and closer. He fell victim to the same man's kisses. His slightly swollen pink lips and exposed neck were his for the taking. Unlike Ryan, Jon was moaning to his heart's content, not holding back whatsoever. He saw Ryan smirk, seemingly amused, but couldn't help the slightly more feminine moan he made when he looked at the beautiful older man. He threw his head back, completely taken away by the feeling of his hard erection getting pleasured. 

  


As he felt himself getting close, Jon began to make out with Ryan passionately. He used tongue with no mercy and put his mouth to work. When Jon came, he shuddered slightly, sighing into Ryan as he laid his head on the older man's shoulder. With a few more gentle rubs at his cock, Ryan rested his hand on Jon's side, trailing his rather big fingers along the man's hip and waist. It felt good, so the artist didn't protest. He laid his head on the pillow, eyes closed, very ready to take a good nap.

  


Ryan smiled lazily, laying a kiss on the man's forehead. Jon smirked, and he and Ryan got cleaned up. They took a (surprisingly innocent) shower together, even. Jon ended up borrowing the older man's too-big sleeping sweater, along with pajama pants that dipped low enough to see the elastic of his boxers. They talked aimlessly, first about the sex, and then about things that were honest and sweet. 

  


Eventually, they fell asleep. At least, they looked so. The night's stars twinkled outside as they rested, and they were the only ones to witness Jon softly whisper "I love you" to the sleeping Ryan before he, too, drifted back into a calm, warm slumber.

  


-

  


The next day started off with Ryan waking up very confused and very warm. Usually his bed was spacious and cool. Instead, what felt like a heater was right next to him, clinging onto his arm in their sleep. The older man looked down to see Jon Risinger cuddled up right next to him, a small twitch of his lip making Ryan smile genuinely. What a dork.

  


“Hey, lover boy.” Ryan kissed Jon’s forehead, causing the artist to scrunch up his face before groaning and opening his eyes. Once they adjusted, they widened with realization of what he was next to.

  


The younger male let out a nervous laugh. “Uh, so this happened...” He tried to make a very lame joke out of the whole situation. 

  


Ryan chuckled at it. Jon couldn’t help but think of it as a ‘pity chuckle’. “Indeed it did, Risinger.” He laid on his back, in a very relaxed pose. Jon took a liking to the strong muscles of the older man’s arms, and the deep morning voice that made every inch his skin tingle quite enjoyably. Every . Single.  Inch . 

  


For now, the two continued to lay in the bed. The room was what sepia tones wish they could be. the golden sun poured through the windows, yet the beige curtains added the color to the air in the bedroom. It looked just as calm as it felt. 

  


Until, of course, Ryan remembered something. “People are totally gonna know what happened when we go to work later.”

  


“Work?” Jon looked over and smiled, still not comprehending the statement. Once he did, a quick, “Oh, shit” escaped from him before he scrambled out of bed...

  


... only to remember that he was totally wearing Ryan’s pajamas. In his house. With his ‘love marks’ all over Jon’s neck.

  


The older man himself got up. He saw the panicked look written all over Jon’s face and couldn’t help but feel the same way. He sighed and gave the other man a shrug. “There’s not much we can do...”

  


At that, the artist nodded. He was previously planning out how he was going to get to his house and to work in the limited amount of time that they had. He smirked at the silly thought. “You’re right.” He stretched a bit. “Can I borrow some clothes?”

  


“Certainly.”

  


They arrived to work in the same cars, and both emerged from it with smiles on their faces. Jon even put his hair in a small, low ponytail to display the painted canvas that was his neck. Of course, they were assaulted with questions once they reached inside the building.

  


Ray was the first to comment from the kitchen. He had seen them come from the same car, anyways. "Did you guys bang?" He shouted. The two winced.

  


"Holy shit, I think they did." Arryn paused her walking in order to take a closer look at Jon's hickies. Instinctively, the artist backed up.

  


"Woah, personal space!" He pleaded for.

  


Ryan smirked. "Like what you see, Arryn?" The rather large hint to what happened caused the woman to gasp and blush slightly.

  


"You... I have to go contemplate my life." She put her hands up and backed up before turning around and letting out a rather loud gaffaw.

  


There was more of  that later on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
